Kiwi plants are of the species Actinidia which are deciduous vines native to East Asia. Plants produce attractive foliage but require supports to twine upon.
Kiwi plants are typically pruned and shaped for form and fruit production in the winter. Fruit is borne on shoots from year old or older wood. For best production shoots that have fruited for three years are generally removed.
Actinidia chinensis, also known as Chinese gooseberry, produces long vines which can reach 30 feet if not curbed. Leaves are generally five to eight inches long, round, dark green above and velvety white underneath. New growth may have a red fuzz. The flowers are typically 1 to 11/2 inches wide and open cream colored and fade to buff. Fruit is typically egg sized, roughly egg shaped, and covered with a brown fuzz. Both male and female plants are required for fruit production. One of the best female fruiting varieties is the variety `Hayward`.